


Hot Water

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: Sento and Ryuga try to solve a difficult household mystery.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIsana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsana/gifts).



"It's simple."

"It's not."

"It is! Anyone can do it."

"No! It's a complicated chemical interaction. You wouldn't understand, it doesn't involve punching anything."

Ryuga shrugged off the insult. "You're making this entirely too complicated. Millions of people do this every day without a thought!"

"And they're doing it wrong because they don't know any better!" Sento's gestures grew increasingly erratic.

Ryuga gestured to each of the implements in turn. "Grounds, filter, cup. Just put the grounds in the filter, and pour boiling water over it into the cup."

"But there are so many variables! Where were the beans grown? How long were they roasted? How fine or coarse is the grind? How long do you let it brew? Using boiling water over a short time period is traditional, but cold brew has its benefits. And then of course there's the question of using pressure to force the water through the filter instead of just letting gravity do the work..."

"Sento, it's coffee. Anyone can do it. I can do it." Sento tried to protest, but Ryuga was already filling the pour-over filter. "Most of the decisions are made for you anyway. I don't have any idea where these beans were grown or roasted or whatever, and they're pre-ground at the store. All you have to do is make the damn coffee."

Sento watched anxiously while Ryuga slowly poured the water over the grounds for what seemed like an eternity. Ryuga frowned momentarily at the cup when it was finally full, then shrugged and dumped half of the freshly-brewed contents into a second cup.

He slid one across the counter to Sento. "Have some musclehead coffee, you nerd."

They tentatively sipped their coffee, and immediately shared a grimace. "This is terrible," Sento deadpanned, and Ryuga reluctantly nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Sawa breezed into the shop and strode up to the counter. "Coffee?"

"Ryuga was tired of drinking canned coffee when we live in a cafe," Sento explained.

"And Sento thought he could scientifically derive the optimal brewing method," Ryuga cut in.

Sawa grabbed one of the cups at random and inhaled the steam still gently wafting upwards. "But _you_ made this one," she said. She sniffed again and took an experimental sniff. "And you poured it too fast."

"How could you know that?"

"Because if Sento had made it, it wouldn't be edible. And I'm a journalist; coffee's in my blood." And with that, she handed the cup back to them and made her way back to the fridge.

Ryuga huffed out a sigh. "Well, I don't like plain coffee anyway. You have to at least add sugar."

A sly smile crept across Sento's face. "Is that your best match?"

"Don't make me answer that."


End file.
